


All I Want

by Magicnation



Series: TAZ Pride Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Plans, fantasy Vegas is not good enough for Taako, not for his wedding anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: Taako and Kravitz have been engaged for seven years. What's the hold-up?





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6: Marriage/Proposal**

It seemed to Kravitz like a spur-of-the-moment thing. At first, anyway. When your boyfriend proposes to you during a “casual couch cuddle/make out sesh,” it feels like the sort of romantic, impulsive decision that ends in a rented-tux Fantasy Vegas wedding officiated by a wig-wearing hobo. 

Maybe romantic isn’t the right word, for the wedding at least. But it would be a wedding, and then the two of them could be sappy newlyweds and grow into an equally-sappy old married couple and damn it, Kravitz really just wants to _get married already._

Of course, Taako has a lot of family who would be furious at being left out of such impromptu nuptials. But it really shouldn’t take seven years to plan a more satisfactory ceremony.

Taako is always telling Kravitz about the perfect wedding he envisions, and Kravitz would be happy with exactly that; he really doesn’t care about the details. The problem is that Taako’s idea of a “perfect wedding” changes daily. Sometimes from minute to minute.

Even Lup is exasperated. “Just pick a color scheme and a venue and throw this fucking wedding already!” she said to Taako once.

“Says the woman who made goo-goo eyes at a nerd for a bajillion years, and dated him for decades more before tying the knot?”

“Okay, but when we did decide to tie the knot,” she countered, “we did it three days later in the back room of a tavern decorated with candles and flame decals. What are you waiting for, the birth of a second sun?”

“You can’t rush art, Lulu, and this is going to be wedding to fucking remember.” 

“Not if you never throw one!”

But that was almost a year ago. And while most of the time Kravitz is content to listen to his fiancé’s outlandish schemes and dreamy rambling, sometimes he would really like to just take Taako down to a courthouse and put a ring on it already.

Which is why it surprises him when Taako’s patience snaps first. 

“For the love of Pan, Krav, would it kill you to have an _opinion_ on this?” Taako pushes his dinner plate away from him in frustration.

Kravitz blinks, a forkful of penne halfway to his mouth. “Sorry, what?”

“I could tell you I wanted to get married in a cave at the bottom of the ocean by a dragon turtle preacher, with man-eating sharks as special guests, and you would nod and smile and say ‘whatever makes you happy, darling!’” 

“But that’s really all I want.” The reaper sets his fork down. “I don’t care about the details, so long as I’m married to you at the end of the day. So whatever ceremony pleases you most, that’s the one I want to have.”

“Well that’s fucking sweet, babe, but this isn’t _my_ wedding, it’s _ours._ So if you could maybe like, pick out your favorite flowers or help choose the music, that would be fucking great!” Taako folds his arms across his chest, pouting.

“Wait a second. Is that why this is taking so long?”

“No shit! Well, okay, also because I refuse to get hitched in the back of some bar in Neverwinter, like seriously, I have standards.”

“I thought it was a cute ceremony.”

“That’s because Barry and Lup are beautiful people and a sickeningly sweet couple. Also, they’d been waiting for that moment for like seventy years or something.”

“Well, we’ve been waiting for seven,” Kravitz reminds him. “While I love calling you my fiancé, I’m really looking forward to calling you my husband.”

“Shit, my dude, I want that too!” Taako throws his hands in the air. “But we can’t do this thing until you tell me what you _want._ Not just the cheesy ‘you’re all I need’ stuff, cause obviously we’re in this for each other. I mean be a little bit selfish about your goddamn _wedding day._ You want black and silver in the wedding colors? Cause we can make that work. You want to hire an orchestra to perform stuffy classical music? Fine by me, as long we get something more exciting at the reception. Just… there just needs to be some of _you _in this wedding, alright?”__

__Kravitz stares at him for a moment. Then a grin tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Whatever makes you happy, darling.”_ _

__Taako throws a spoon at him._ _

__And they include black and silver in the wedding colors._ _


End file.
